Letzte Lektion
by Sih
Summary: A última lição de Ludwig.


"_Não sabia mais o porquê da luta. _

_Mas lutava,_

_às vezes vencia_

_E quando era derrotado, voltava para casa_

_Cansado_

_Procurando algo para me apoiar_

_Não encontrava_

_Não enxergava  
Não entendia  
Mas ai encontrei meu caminho_

_A imagem que tanto clamava_

_Era você_

_E foi ali que reencontrei o sentido de viver._" ¹

**Letzte****Lektion**

Ludwig chegou cedo em casa naquela noite. Eram oito horas quando se sentou pesadamente no sofá e começou a retirar as botas que já lhe machucavam os pés. Terminada a tarefa, deixou sua cabeça pender para trás e tentou relaxar. Estava desde às cinco horas da manhã tentando convencer Feliciano a parar de se intrometer na vida de seu irmão, mas o italiano sabia ser teimoso quando queria.

Tudo começou quando Lovino passou a se encontrar escondido com Antonio, deixando Feliciano sozinho em casa a maior parte da noite. O alemão achou estranho não encontrar o menor em sua cama nas últimas noites - coisa que já havia se acostumado a presenciar -, mas não fez muita conta da situação.

Até porque, tinha que admitir: ter Feliciano, nu, em sua cama durante a noite não era nada relaxante.

O tempo foi passando – três dias, mais precisamente – até o germânico perceber o clima estranho que se formou entre os dois italianos. Lovino tornou-se ainda mais "doce" quando alguma nação se dirigia a ele e Feliciano não parecia mais tão alegre como de costume. Notou que o italiano não sorria com tanta facilidade, nem tinha aquele brilho bobo nos olhos como o de costume.

Assim, sem precisar usar sua destreza para juntar as peças e descobrir o que estava acontecendo, Ludwig passou a acreditar que o Feliciano estava tendo mais um daqueles seus ataques possessivos com o irmão.

Sim. O italiano podia não transparecer, mas sentia um ciúme doentio de sua família, ainda mais quando se tratava de seu irmão. O alemão já havia presenciado uma crise de Feliciano e não estava nem um pouco a fim de vê-lo mais uma vez agarrado às pernas do irmão numa tentativa falha de impedí-lo de sair.

Foi então que decidira ir à Itália para conversar, ou melhor, mandar o italiano parar com tudo aquilo e dizer que Lovino, por mais insuportável e incessível que fosse, precisava... er... distrair-se um pouco.

Demorou, mas depois de muita conversa por parte do alemão e cenas constrangedoras por parte de Feliciano, as coisas pareceram voltar ao normal.

Pelo menos era isso que Ludwig pensava enquanto descansava ainda no sofá da sala.

"_Decisões tomadas são como cacos de vidro_

_Pode demorar um tempo, o tempo pode virar_

_Mas quando menos se espera, eles cortam, machucam_

_E depois de feito, não se arrependem_

_É assim que acontece, porém, não tema_

_Se um dia você se ferir com esses cacos_

_Estarei por perto para curar suas feridas_

_E amenizar a culpa pelas escolhas erradas._" ²

Já se passavam das onze da noite quando acordou de repente. O alemão não conseguia acreditar que deixou-se apagar por tanto tempo.

Olhou ao redor como se tentasse localizar algo indeterminado e levantou. Pela normalidade das coisas, Gilbert ainda não havia chegado em casa e deixado seu "incrível" rastro de bagunça por onde passava.

"_Pelo menos não vou ter que arrumar nada antes de dormir_."

Rumou até o segundo andar desejando urgentemente um banho refrescante para depois poder dormir tranquilamente... Ou até Feliciano se jogar em sua cama gritando como de costume.

Depois do banho, vestido apenas com uma camiseta velha e desbotada que ganhara de seu irmão em seu aniversário com um "_Ein Prosit"* _escrito em letras garrafais como estampa e uma cueca boxer preta, foi até seu quarto e jogou-se na cama, formando uma pequena onda no lençol por causa do impacto. Encarou o teto do aposento até sentir os olhos pesarem e assim adormeceu.

"Eles dividiram nosso céu, o sol não nasce mais aqui

Mas saiba, por mais difícil que possa parecer

Não sinto mais tanto frio quando nas tardes de inverno

A neve toca meu corpo e se acumula em meus pés.

Então, pare de se preocupar, não torne isso mais difícil

Deixe as coisas correrem soltas por enquanto

E prometo que tudo ficará bem." ³

Acordou sobressaltado pela segunda vez naquela noite, mas dessa vez, o motivo era outro. Retirou rapidamente a _Luger** _escondidadebaixo do travesseiro e saiu silenciosamente do quarto para verificar o que estava acontecendo. O barulho responsável pelo despertar repentino do alemão parecia ter vindo da sala e foi para lá que Ludwig correu.

Chegando à sala, a poucos metros da porta, teve que segurar-se para não descarregar a arma no causador da confusão. Se não estivesse tão furioso com o italiano, até acharia graça da cena:

Feliciano estava debruçado sobre a mesa de centro, agora quebrada devido ao tombo do menor, gritando para o alemão poupar-lhe a vida. Ludwig já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes já ouvira sobre a família Vargas que morava na Baviera...

- Mas o que... Feliciano, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vee~, Doitsu, Lovino saiu de novo para encontrar aquele espanhol tarado e me deixou sozinho! E... Eu tenho medo de ficar sozinho!

- Já sei, já sei... – Suspirou o alemão enquanto tentava tirar Feliciano do meio da mesa (ou o que restara dela).

- Doitsu?

- Hum.

- Eu posso dormir com você?

E era nessas horas que o alemão tinha vontade de enfiar a cabeça dentro de um balde e se jogar numa parede até tirar aqueles pensamentos um tanto impuros da mente.

Como Feliciano podia ser tão inocente?

- Hum... Pode. Mas COM ROUPAS.

- Vee~

E assim Ludwig começou a limpar o estrago que o italiano havia feito enquanto o observava de canto de olho subir as escadas apressadamente. Sabia que, quando chegasse no quarto, o menor estaria esparramado em sua cama e desobedecido a ordem mais importante da noite: completamente nu.

Assim que terminou de juntar os caquinhos de vidro de sua ex-mesa de centro, o germânico caminhou até a cozinha para jogar o que havia recolhido da sala fora e aproveitar para tomar uma cerveja. Óbvio, para agüentar aquela situação um tanto... constrangedora durante a noite, só com muito álcool.

Foi até a geladeira e pegou a primeira latinha que encontrou. Todo o líquido contido na latinha desceu por sua garganta com facilidade, fazendo com que pegasse mais uma para beber enquanto subia em direção ao quarto. Decidiu que pegaria uma latinha mais no fundo do congelador – que, com certeza, estaria ainda mais gelada que a primeira -, quando sentiu uma coisa estranha tocar-lhe os dedos. Retirou todo o conteúdo do freezer e, surpreso, constatou que a "coisa", na verdade, era uma carta.

- Mas quem em sã consciência deixaria uma carta dentro do congelador? – Bufou, enquanto retirava o pedaço de papel dali.

Após recolocar as bebidas no freezer, tomou a carta em suas mãos, examinando-a com cuidado para não danificá-la, até porque, devido a umidade do lugar onde estava, poderia se desmanchar ao menor descuido.

Decidiu, por fim, que a deixaria em cima da geladeira para secar. No fundo sabia que isso só podia ser coisa de Gilbert... Aquele prussiano tinha ideias tão malucas que nada mais lhe surpreendia.

Subiu as escadas e, como imaginou, encontrou o italiano em sua cama, dormindo profundamente enquanto abraçava seu travesseiro. E claro, sem roupas.

"_Estou velho, cansado, não sou mais igual_

_Nem você, pelo que vejo._

_O tempo passou da mesma forma para nós dois_

_Mas fez questão de te valorizar_

_E a mim, nada mais do que me castigar com seus ponteiros._

_Você tem a sua vida agora, é livre e é real._

_Já eu, fiz minha parte_

_Agora é a hora de me retirar._" ³

Mal o sol ultrapassou as cortinas claras do quarto alemão quando Ludwig decidiu levantar. A bem da verdade era que não conseguira dormir direito com Feliciano choramingando em seu ouvido sobre sua preocupação para com Lovino. O resultado disso foram olheiras profundas que marcavam a pele clara de seu rosto.

Depois de fazer sua higiene pessoal, desceu as escadas e rumou para a cozinha para preparar algo para comer, quando deu de cara com aquela estranha carta que havia posto em cima da mesa na noite anterior.

Intocada.

E foi isso que deixou o alemão curioso.

Gilbert com certeza a tiraria dali, leria, colocaria fogo... Qualquer coisa desse tipo.

Mas não, ela estava ali. Simplesmente repousada na mesa.

Ludwig não conteve o impulso e a pegou novamente com cuidado, verificando se estava em condições de ser manuseada e a abriu.

"_Caro west:_

_Se você está lendo essa carta, é porque minha incrível ideia de deixá-la no congelador funcionou. _

_Óbvio que iria funcionar... Fui eu quem a teve ksesesese~_

_Enfim, tenho uma notícia para lhe dar:_

_Seu incrível bruder vai embora. Eu sei que você vai sentir minha falta, vai tentar me trazer de volta – até porque, ninguém agüentaria ficar longe do incrível eu tanto tempo -, mas não posso voltar atrás. _

_Vou tentar ser direto nessa carta, não quero mais perder horas e horas tentando expressar o que sempre quis para você, então, lá vai..._

_Não posso mais viver na mesma casa que você. Sinto que minha incrível presença já não é mais necessária. Afinal, agora você tem aquele italiano mala que precisa de cuidados vinte e quatro horas por dia e eu não consigo mais presenciar suas expressões preocupadas e atitudes heróicas voltadas a ele. Isso dói, mais do que eu posso suportar... Você é meu west, meu bruder, porém, não pode ser mais do que isso._

_É, __mais do que isso__._

_Desde a primeira vez que te vi tive vontade de torná-lo grande, forte, independente... E consegui, não é mesmo? Olhe para você, está quase tão incrível quanto eu!_

_Mas, agora, você já consegue caminhar com as próprias pernas... Sinto que não tenho mais nada a fazer._

_Então é isso. _

_Adeus bruder._

_Ich liebe dich._

_**Assinado:**_

_**Seu incrível bruder Gilbert.**_"

Ludwig notou que a carta tinha manchas amareladas de cerveja nas pontas e constatou que aqueles sinais denunciavam que o papel não fora posto no congelador recentemente.

Ela estava ali há algum tempo.

E ninguém percebeu.

_Ele_ não percebera.

O alemão releu a carta mais algumas vezes até sentir os olhos arderem.

"_Adeus bruder"_

Por que Gilbert havia feito aquilo? Ele não podia ter simplesmente falado o que estava acontecendo?

_Será mesmo que o entenderia?_

Ludwig segurou a carta com força e subiu correndo as escadas para verificar o quarto de seu irmão.

_Como não havia percebido antes? _

Sem roupas no armário, a cama intocada, sem vida.

Gilbert não estava mais ali. E ele não havia sentido falta.

E agora, o único sentimento que Ludwig tinha era a culpa. Culpa por não ter dado atenção ao seu irmão, por não estar com ele nos momentos difíceis, por não perceber...

"... _não pode ser mais que isso. É, mais que isso."_

Gilbert nutria um amor platônico por si?

E, mais uma vez, a culpa.

A culpa por corresponder nada mais que amor fraternal a ele.

A culpa por fazê-lo sofrer todo esse tempo...

- Vee~, Doitsu, por que está acordado tão cedo?

O alemão levantou os olhos para a porta do quarto e viu Feliciano escorado na mesma esfregando os olhos com a ponta dos dedos. _Nu_.

- Já disse para você por uma roupa. – Falou seco.

- D-desculpe, Doitsu.

O italiano pareceu murchar com a ordem do maior e se dirigiu para o corredor com lágrimas nos olhos.

Lágrimas... Lágrimas de novo.

"_Será que é só o que eu posso retribuir para todo mundo?_"

E foi pensando nisso que no instante seguinte Ludwig correu pelo mesmo corredor até puxar Feliciano para um abraço.

- Perdoe-me... – Sussurrou o alemão enquanto afastava o menor para encará-lo. – Perdoe-me...

- Doitsu...

Feliciano ficou na ponta dos pés e encostou seus lábios nos do alemão, sendo imediatamente correspondido. E assim ficaram por um longo tempo.

Ludwig não iria cometer o mesmo erro com Feliciano. Não iria afastá-lo como fizera com seu irmão.

Havia aprendido a última lição de seu bruder.

A mais dolorosa de todas...

"Sacrificar-me-ei se for preciso

Tudo para te ver feliz, bruder.

Tudo para te ver feliz."

**Ende**

Eu sei, ficou uma droga... Não me batam...

Algumas notas póstumas da autora:

¹ O "poema" refere-se ao dia que Gilbert encontrou Ludwig quando ele ainda era Sacro Império Romano Germânico (adoro escrever isso... Sacro Império Romano Germânico.. Sacro Império Rom... Ta, parei.)

² Gilbert referindo-se às duas Grandes Guerras Mundiais.

³ O incrível prussiano falando sobre a divisão das duas Alemanhas (isso é triste ;-; )

* Ein Prosit – Um brinde.

** Luger – pistola fabricada na Alemanha e usada na I e II Guerra.

É isso... .

Küsses

Sih.


End file.
